Just a Little Crush
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: Early Avengers story when no one knew Iron Man's secret identity and Cap was putting together a new team. Steve, Tony, Wanda


**Title:** Just a Little Crush

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Characters:** Tony, Steve, Wanda

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes:** Takes place during _Avengers Year One_. Iron Man still has a "secret" identity but Stark Enterprises provides tech for and funds the Avengers.

"Wow."

Steve turned at the voice. Tony Stark stood behind him, an expression of open admiration on his face. Steve followed his line of sight to the young woman in red across the room and shook his head.

"She's too young for you, Stark."

"Too young for _you_, Captain," Tony said, smiling wolfishly. "For _me_, she's Friday night."

Steve shook his head; why did he have to be so crass? "Back off the new recruits, Stark, or I'll set Iron Man on you," he said. "Or worse, I'll tell her brother." Steve nodded at the young man standing beside the girl.

"That pipsqueak?" Tony scoffed. "He's just a kid."

"He's her twin. Which proves my point." Steve turned to face Tony directly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Delivery," Tony answered. "But when I heard you had the newbies down here I had to see them." He looked over at the young woman again. "And now that I've seen her, I want an introduction."

"Knock it off, Stark. She's barely more than a school girl." The two watched the girl talk quietly with her brother and one other young man.

"What does she call herself?" Tony asked.

"The Scarlet Witch," Steve answered. "And that's Quicksilver and Hawkeye." Tony filed all three names away in his mind but remained focused on the girl in red.

"And she is," he said, admiringly.

"She is what?" Steve asked confused.

"Bewitching," Tony said with a smile that thanked Steve for playing along. Steve pursed his lips in annoyance; the man just wouldn't drop it. The two men watched as the witch turned away from her companions and noticed them watching. She smiled demurely and waved.

"Damn," said Tony.

"What?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed. "Are you sure they thawed everything out properly?"

"What?" Steve said again, turning to Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Your little school girl there will have no interest in me."

Steve was still bewildered. "Well, okay. Good for her."

"_Because_," Tony continued, "she already has a giant little school girl crush."

"What?" Steve said once again, and peered over to the trio across the room. "On Hawkeye?" He shook his head. Steve wasn't entirely sure why he was paying any attention to Stark, but if he was right it was a complication his fledgling team didn't need. The three new recruits were a bit younger than the old team but he wasn't running a high school. Not to mention the brother seemed somewhat over-protective.

But Tony was shaking his head. "Not Hawkeye," he said, looking pointedly at Steve. Steve frowned; he felt a blush creep over his cheeks as he realized what Tony was implying. He turned sharply to look at the Scarlet Witch. She was standing just inside her brother's shadow but as he watched she looked up and their eyes met.

"Damn," said Steve.

"Yup," said Tony. "That girl thinks you hung the moon." Steve's frown deepened. Tony leaned over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Look at it this way. Let her think she has a chance and you'll get one hell of a recruit."

"I can't - " Steve sputtered.

"Yes, yes, too young, I know." Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't mean encourage her. Just don't _dis_courage her. It's probably better for you this way, really. Looking like that she's going to have plenty of admirers. If her heart's set on you she'll have more invested in the Avengers than in choosing a date."

"Her heart isn't set - it's just a crush like you said." Steve wondered why he cared what Stark thought.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Steve sighed. Tony put his arm around the other man's shoulders. "Or...I could put on the charm...take her off your hands..."

"I still have Iron Man on speed-dial, Stark."

"Backing off, backing off."

Fin.

Additional Notes: It is _canon_ that Wanda had a crush on Captain America when she first joined up.


End file.
